


Three Boxes

by Kateera



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tall and Small, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Three times Lucy gets to look Flynn in the eye.





	Three Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember the conversation I was in where the boxes thing came up but I ran with it.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Tsuuriki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuuriki/pseuds/Tsuuriki). Thank you for easing my anxiety. :)
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

1.

 

_Bored, so very bored._

She thought she’d be over this kind of misogyny that was prevalent no matter what time they jumped to, but she still seethed with anger anytime she was kicked out of a room to “let the men talk”.

To their credit, Rufus, Wyatt, and Flynn didn’t follow the same line of thinking, but sometimes it was easier for her to leave rather than cause a fuss and potentially endanger the mission.

“This is ridiculous.” She’d been stuck outside for almost thirty minutes and no one had come to see if she was alright. She wanted to know what was going on and if she couldn’t count on her team to provide the information, then she’d get it herself.

The window to the inside was positioned just above her head and if she could find something to stand on, she could spy on the meeting of testosterone. Circling the small house, she found a pile of wooden slat boxes and smiled at her luck. She took one of the large boxes back to the little window, climbed onto the top of it, and peered in. The glass was dingy and distorted, but she could see figures gesturing and pacing and Wyatt’s silhouette kept moving in and out of view. She couldn’t hear much, an occasional word when someone raised their voice, but at least she could watch for any violence.

“Lucy, what are you doing?”

She almost tumbled to the ground as Flynn’s voice broke through her concentration. She grabbed for the window sill to keep her footing and pressed her body close to the side of the house. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him leaning against the building, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

“Watching,” she said with a huff. “What are you doing out here?”

He twisted his face and walked to stand next to her. “Foreigners shouldn’t be privy to the workings of the militia. Rufus is invisible so he’s safe, but that man has some deep-seated prejudice.”

Turning around, Lucy registered that by standing on her box, she could look him in the eye. At this height, she could see the flecks of darker colors in his green eyes and the length of his eyelashes. Something strange and unfamiliar flashed across his face before he backed up and held out his hand.

“Let Wyatt and Rufus deal with Mr. Asshole,” He smiled at her. “We can go see what we can find in the big house.”

“His name is John Lawrence and he's going to be a governor of South Carolina,” Lucy said as she took his hand and let him help her down. “We might not be allowed in the main home.”

“Since when has that ever stopped us?” Flynn asked, his large hand engulfing hers as she hopped down.

She thought she must have imagined it, the soft brush of his thumb across the back of her hand as he helped her down, but she still shivered and stepped away as soon as she could. Flynn seemed an enigma that she could spend her whole life trying to figure out. He was brutal and cold some moments and smiling and sweet in others. He killed without thought and then turned around and comforted her through her nightmares.

“You coming?”

Lucy looked up and found Flynn several paces in front of her, already heading to the large white house on the hill. They didn’t have time for her to figure out her emotional conflict with Flynn, so she stuffed them back into the box marked “Garcia Flynn”, a box growing steadily larger with each passing day, and picked up her pace.

 

  
2.

 

Lucy couldn’t cook, could barely boil water without burning the pan, so when the schedule for bunker duties was listed, it didn’t surprise her that she was left off dinner rotations and she accepted her cleaning duties with grace. Most days, she stayed away from the kitchen area while the cooking was happening, not wanting to pass on her curse to whoever was on rotation, but as she stared at the schedule on the wall, she frowned and crossed her arms.

**Mon: Rufus & Jiya**   
**Tues: Wyatt & Connor**   
**Wed: Flynn**   
**Thur: Connor & Rufus**   
**Fri: Wyatt & Jiya**   
**Sat: Flynn**   
**Sun: Denise Delivery**

_That’s not fair._

Cooking for the whole bunker with just two people was a chore, but to have to do it all by himself, that was cruel. Sympathy flooded Lucy’s heart, thinking of Flynn and his loneliness, even in the cramped space of the bunker.

_No wonder he doesn’t try to make friends if this is the way everyone’s been treating him._

Rolling up her sleeves, Lucy entered the kitchen with a purpose. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Flynn, standing in front of a flour covered counter, working a ball of dough in his hands. There was something mesmerizing about his movements, the same strength, and precision he had on missions, now used to make bread.

“Did you need some help?” Lucy asked, pulling her attention back to her mission. If no one else was willing to help him, she would try her best.

Flynn looked behind him, a smudge of flour on the side of his chin, and smiled at her. Something deep inside her fluttered at his welcoming look.

“I think that’s against the rules,” he said with a shake of his head.

“I can chop, or stir, or grab things.” Moving over to the sink, she leaned against the cool metal and gave him a determined look. “Come on, put me to work.”

He stood there for a moment, flickers of indecision on his face, before at last sighing and nodding.

He grabbed a knife from a drawer and placed her in front of the cutting board. “I’ve got a few more minutes with the bread. Think you can slice the zucchini without cutting yourself?”

Lucy pursed her lips and glared at him. “I’ll be fine.”

He took out the vegetables and set them on the board, giving her a thumbs up before turning back to his bread. They worked in silence. Garcia threw the bread into a loaf pan and slipped it into the oven while Lucy carefully sliced the vegetables, working hard to not injure herself.

“Is there somewhere I should be putting these?”

Flynn gestured over to one of the cabinets. “Should be a bowl in there.”

Setting her knife down, Lucy opened the cabinet and stared up at the bowls. The only one big enough to hold her carefully chopped vegetables was on the top shelf. She looked over at Flynn who was busy mixing up what looked like cheese and then shook her head. He could reach the bowl easily, but this was about helping him, not the other way around.

Looking around the kitchen, she found a couple of wooden crates that must have held their fruit supply. They smelled like apples. She picked up the crate and set it in front of the counter.

“Lucy, what are you doing?” Flynn looked at her with his brow wrinkled and his arms crossed.

She climbed onto the crate, opened the cabinet, and grabbed her bowl.

She waved it at him. “I needed a bowl.”

“I could have grabbed it for you.” He walked over to the crate. “What if you fell?”

Lucy stared at him, looking him in the eye as she stood on her box. She loved these moments when she didn’t have to look up to talk to him. “Well, I didn’t fall and I got my bowl and honestly, I was this tall before I met you, you know.”

Flynn laughed and backed away. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll just go back to my side of the kitchen then, alright?”

She set the bowl on the counter and held out her arm with a smile. “Maybe a little help would be okay.”

“If you’re sure,” he said, answering her smile with a smirk.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her off the box, setting her down gently. She kept her eyes locked with his and the moment seemed to freeze around them. He blinked and she watched his lashes dance across his skin. It was as if she could sense everything about him, from the heat in his eyes and the feel of his strength in the arm still keeping her steady.

“Have you seen my tablet?” Jiya walked into the kitchen, turning over various items in his search.

Stepping away from Flynn, Lucy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and went back to her cutting board. Flynn cleared his throat and Jiya looked up.

Flynn pointed to the side table. “You left it on a baking sheet.”

Jiya wrinkled her nose. “Thanks. This week has been crazy.”

Looking up from her chopping, Lucy smiled. “You doing alright?”

Jiya nodded. “There’s a chance we can have the Lifeboat battery updated and we’ll be able to do multiple jumps at a time!” She looked ready to jump up and down.

“That’s exciting!” Lucy said, turning back to finish slicing the zucchini. “Have you gotten any sleep?”

“Who needs sleep?” Jiya tapped her tablet with her hand. “Thanks for finding this.”

“You’re welcome.” Flynn waved at her with the spoon he’d been using to stir. “Don’t tell Rufus I’m making something vegetarian.”

“I won’t.” She gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked out.

Lucy smiled at Flynn and he gave her a small smile in return. The atmosphere in the kitchen returned to comfortable silence as they worked on dinner.

Lucy replayed the previous moment in her head, the feel of him supporting her, the sight of his smile and the brightness in his eyes.

_Am I actually thinking about this?_

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

_It wouldn’t be the craziest thing. He’s gorgeous, smart._   
_A killer._   
_Who here isn't?_   
_He understands me, more than anyone else._

Her knife slipped on the board and she watched blood bloom against her skin. Turning around, she showed her hand to Flynn.

He sighed.

 

3.

 

Grabbing his coat, Lucy helped Rufus and Wyatt drag Flynn back to the Lifeboat. His head rolled to the side and Lucy gasped at the blood pouring down the side of his head.

“Hurry, please,” she pleaded, clutching at his arm.

Wyatt grunted and hiked Flynn higher into his arms. “We’re going as fast as we can.”

“Yeah, he weighs a ton.” Rufus glared at the unconscious man. “I get that he’s tall, but what’s he made out of? Lead?”

Lucy almost cried as the Lifeboat came into view and she raced ahead to open the door. Flynn woke up as they hauled him into the machine and Wyatt and Rufus dropped him as he swung out.

Lucy caught his arm. “Flynn, it’s us. You’re safe.”

Flynn settled down and looked at her, and she could feel the tears building as she watched relief flood his eyes.

“I’m okay,” she said softly. “Can you get to your seat?”

Wyatt grabbed his arm, helping him to his seat. “Up you get. Buckle up so we can get out of here.”

Pushing Wyatt to his seat, Lucy grabbed the buckles and draped them over Flynn’s shoulders while he looked at her.

“After you were taken, Wyatt was able to track down Gates and Rufus gave him back his research.” Lucy concentrated on strapping him in as she relayed the rest of the mission. “Rittenhouse didn’t get to claim it as their own and Gates should be one of the richest people on the planet when we get back.”

“Yeah, I could tell. Towards the end, they got a little agitated.” Flynn’s voice was rough and he coughed as she tightened the belt.

“I was sure they would kill you.” Her voice cracked and she stood up, keeping her face hidden as she went to her own seat.

Rufus hit the switch as Lucy caught Flynn’s eyes and he gave her a tired smile and shrugged. The motion tweaked something inside her, but she couldn’t say anything as they spun their way back home. She couldn’t speak as the doors opened, her mind swirling with anger and fear. She watched Wyatt help Flynn out of the Lifeboat where Jiya and Connor were waiting for news.

“What happened?” Jiya asked, grabbing Flynn’s arm to help him down the stairs.

“Rittenhouseagents,” Wyatt said, something a little like awe in his voice. “He should be dead, but he’s too damn stubborn."

Lucy trailed behind, too distracted to keep up with the group. She thought she’d lost him, that the Rittenhouse sleepers had succeeded in taking him out, and the sight of him lying unconscious on the concrete floor of the sleeper agents hideout had punched her in the stomach.

_He’s not dead. He’s not dead, and I’m going to kill him for making me worry._

She wanted to slap him, yell at him, something to let him know that he can’t keep putting himself in these situations.   
  
_God damn it._

“Take him to the kitchen,” Agent Christopher said, coming up from behind the computers. “I’ll get the kit.”

“God damn it!”

The entire bunker quieted as the sound of Lucy’s voice bounced off the metal and concrete. She looked around in horror at her outburst.

“Lucy, are you okay?” Jiya asked, taking her elbow and trying to look into her eyes.

The concern pushed her over the edge and all she could feel was blinding anger. Marching over to Flynn, still half draped over Wyatt and Rufus, she pushed a finger into his chest.

“Why did you do that? What were you thinking? You know they could have just shot you and been done with it!”

“They wanted information,” Flynn said with a scoff, straightening up to his full height and looking down at her. “They weren’t going to kill me without it. I bought us time.”

“You bought -” She stopped and glared up at him and the fact that she had to look up to yell at him made her even more incensed.

Lucy saw one of their old apple boxes against the wall and marched over while everyone else watched in wary disbelief. She took the box, brought it in front of Flynn, set it down and stepped up. Looking him straight in the eye, she pushed at his chest.

“You are not expendable, you got it?” She gulped in air as he stared at her in disbelief. “No one on this team is expendable.”

“You’d still be safe and it was worth the risk,” he said, his voice quiet and unsure. “We couldn’t risk them finding you and you still had Wyatt and Rufus for backup on the mission.”

“Lucy, we are all alright,” Wyatt said, holding his hands up when she glared at him.

“That’s not the point!” She reached out and pulled Flynn closer. “I swear to God, Garcia Flynn, if you go off on another self-sacrificing mission, not caring whether you live or die, I will lock you in your room.”

He stared at her for a moment before reaching up and taking her hands from his coat. She couldn’t move as his eyes kept her hypnotized. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, his voice so soft that she shivered.

Her fear induced anger drained from her and she collapsed forward, falling into him and wrapping her arms around his large frame while she shook and cried. His arms came up around her and held her tight, his voice whispering in a language she didn’t understand, but the meaning was clear.

“Obećajem. Draga, obećajem.”

“Let’s give them some space,” Agent Christopher murmured, pulling Wyatt and Rufus with her as the rest of the team left Lucy and Flynn standing next to the Lifeboat, oblivious to the world.

When she could stop crying, Lucy took a deep breath and pulled back, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve. Flynn stood, his face schooled to an impassive expression while she pulled herself together.

“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t usually do that.”

“Hey, we’re all allowed a break down every once in a while.” He cleared his throat and took a step back. “Did you want to get off the box now?”

She looked at him, eyes tracking her every move and his mouth set in a thin line and shook her head. “No, come here.”

He was injured and she knew he needed medical attention and probably a shower and lots of rest, but letting him walk away without telling him the whole truth was too painful to bear.

_I love you, you giant idiot._

It was a slow growing thing inside of her, taking its time to root itself in her heart before blossoming as he stepped forward and she could cup his face in her hands.

“No more suicide missions,” she said, her voice shaking with anticipation. “I can’t lose you.”

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his and felt a shudder run through his body. For a moment, the earth seemed to still, as if the universe were holding its breath and waiting on a signal from Garcia Flynn and Lucy Preston before it could keep spinning.

His arms pulled her close and she ran her hands through his hair and the earth kept rotating on its axis as they kissed. Pulling back to look at him, Lucy smiled and shook her head and then laughed.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m standing on a box,” she said with another giggle. “I feel very ridiculous right now.”

“You are ridiculous,” he said, grinning wide and making her head spin. “I hope you can get down by yourself because I don’t think I’ll be of much help at the moment.”

Eyes growing wide, Lucy jumped off the box and stumbled a bit as she hit the ground. She managed to keep her balance as she tucked herself under his arm and looked up at him.

“I think Denise said the kitchen?”

“Kitchen, yes.” He leaned on her, not as much as he would if it were Wyatt or Rufus, but she was glad she could offer a bit of support.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed as the table came into view with Agent Christopher sitting next to their first aid kit. “I should have waited.”

“No,” he said, looking down and smiling. “You shouldn’t have.”

Their eyes met as they walked and Lucy wanted to kiss him again for the look of pure adoration on his face.

“Alright, stop that until I can get him patched up.” Agent Christopher said with a fond huff.

Lucy set him in a chair and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m going to change out of these clothes. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here,” Flynn said softly.

“I know, you promised.” Lucy’s smile stayed with her as she walked away.

 


End file.
